There are many ways to provide natural language as input to a computer system. However, such systems are not necessarily prepared to respond with ease to utterances that are input in a natural language. If a system were not sufficiently confident about the intent of a user, the system could either query a human intent analyst for clarification or present the user with a long list of possible intents. Human analysts are skilled at quickly determining user intents, but it is costly to employ teams of analysts to provide clarification to computer systems in real time. An alternative—responding to the user with a long list of possible options—can frustrate the user by becoming repetitive and by making it seem as though the system completely failed to understand the user input.